


Capturer des éléphants au lasso

by Arumbaya



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt, Jack Whump, aventure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arumbaya/pseuds/Arumbaya
Summary: Avez-vous déjà vécu une journée où tout va bien au saut du lit avant que, sans crier gare et sans raison particulière, toute la situation ne s'engage sur une pente glissante pour plonger dans une grande mare d'excréments ?





	Capturer des éléphants au lasso

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis nouvelle sur AO3, consultez mon profil pour en savoir plus sur moi !
> 
> Ceci est la traduction d'une fic écrite par Charli Booker, que j’ai tenté par tous les moyens de retrouver (vraiment !) mais sans succès. Je n’aime pas beaucoup poster une traduction sans avoir eu le feu vert de l’auteur mais des fois… Quoi qu’il en soit, j’aime beaucoup cet auteur et ses œuvres peuvent être retrouvées via les archives anglophones les plus connues dans le fandom. Si jamais l’un(e) d’entre vous sait comment je pourrais contacter Charli, qu’il/elle me contacte par PM ; j’ai l’intention de travailler sur d’autres de ses fictions, cela serait quand même cool d’avoir son autorisation officielle.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

  **CAPTURER DES ÉLÉPHANTS AU LASSO**

_Même si vous le pouviez, pourquoi le voudriez-vous ?_

* * *

 

      Avez-vous déjà vécu une journée où tout va bien au saut du lit avant que, sans crier gare et sans raison particulière, toute la situation ne s'engage sur une pente glissante pour plonger dans une grande mare d'excréments ? Eh bien, c'est aujourd'hui.

      Comme d'habitude, je reste éveillé dans mon lit pendant 15 minutes avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Il est à peine plus tard que 4h30 et c'est le noir complet aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je m'étire pour éteindre l'alarme puis reste assis au bord du lit où je me frotte les yeux tout en me demandant où nous allons aujourd'hui. Je sais que nous devons passer la porte des étoiles mais, franchement, je ne me rappelle pas du pourquoi et encore moins de la destination.

      Peut-être que je fais cela depuis trop longtemps. Ou peut-être que j'ai besoin de longues vacances. Vous savez, le genre où vous ne vous retrouvez pas téléporté sur dans un vaisseau alien. Ou le genre où votre retour ne rime pas avec arrestation pour le meurtre de quelque politicien obséquieux que tout le monde sur terre (y compris vous) est ravi de voir mort. Même que vous auriez _aimé_ l'avoir tué vous-même, mais quelqu'un en a eu l'opportunité avant vous. Vous avez juste la chance d'en récolter les lauriers.

      Bref. Je pense avoir besoin de l'un de ces congés sympa et normaux car dernièrement, toutes ces planètes et tous ces aliens et Jaffa et pseudo dieux serpents commencent tous à ce ressembler pour moi. En fait, je n'aimerais rien de plus que d'envoyer chacun d'entre eux sur Netu en aller simple et en classe économique. Enfin, sauf Thor. Après tout, le petit gars a bien nommé un vaisseau à mon nom, même s'il l'a fait exploser immédiatement. Et Jonas. Où qu'il soit. Il avait finalement été un gars plutôt solide. Et peut-être Jacob et Bra'tac, mais ils sont sur la liste uniquement parce que je sais que Carter et Teal'c les regretteraient.

      Donc, je suis assis et je fixe du regard la commode qui se cache dans l'obscurité de l'autre côté de la pièce et je me demande où je vais aller aujourd'hui, si on va porter nos uniformes bleus ou verts ou si on sera chanceux et que l'on pourra sortir le camouflage désert. C'est toujours sympa de changer un peu. Tout en bâillant bruyamment, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain en pensant que parfois un pipi matinal est tout ce qu'il me faut pour m'éclaircir les idées et être de meilleure humeur. Et je ne veux _même pas_  que mon cerveau plein de sommeil tente d'en trouver la raison. J'entre dans la salle de bain, allume la lumière, et soudain ma journée s'engage sur cette fameuse pente glissante. Alors que je sens le tapis de bain glisser sous mes pieds, je me vois plonger tête la première dans cette mare d'excréments que sera ma journée et je me dis que bon, au moins, je suis dans la pièce appropriée pour ça.

      Je me réveille quelques minutes plus tard, sur le ventre, les yeux fixés sur les pavés de ma salle de bain. Je devrais vraiment nettoyer les joints. Non seulement je vois un peu de saletés, mais il y a également du sang. Je laisse échapper un fort gémissement. Pas besoin de sauver les apparences. Après tout, je suis face contre terre dans ma salle de bain et je suis le seul présent.

      « Merde. » Eh bien, voilà un beau résumé. Les bras tremblants, je m'efforce de me mettre à genoux. Je dois m'appuyer sur les rebords de la cuvette des toilettes pour garder l'équilibre. « Crotte. » Si mon habituel usage plutôt imaginatif de la langue semble me faire défaut, c'est peut-être parce que mon visage semble avoir été frappé par un marteau. Non. Oubliez. Par une planche. De ma main libre, je touche mon visage avec hésitation. « Oh, putain. » Ouais, une planche, carrément.

      Je prends mon temps pour m'élever sur toute ma hauteur, faisant un détour en chemin en m'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire quelques minutes, pour essayer de convaincre mon estomac que vomir avec une lèvre explosée n'est pas dans mon meilleur intérêt. L'enfoiré qui s'est caché dans ma salle de bain pour me refaire la face m'a complètement fait oublier mes ablutions matinales. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aller se faire voir comme toutes les autres créatures de l'univers ? Ou encore mieux, pourquoi ne pas faire un trou de plus dans mon anatomie qui en compte déjà bien trop ?

      Finalement, ma tête me faisant un mal de chien, je me lève et m'observe dans le miroir. « Putain de merde ! » Moi-même, je suis impressionné. Je donne l'impression d'avoir fait un round avec une section de Marines. Ou avec Bra'tac.

      Peut-être que ça ira mieux si je nettoie tout ce sang. Je passe un gant sous l'eau et me penche au-dessus du lavabo en essayant d'essuyer délicatement le sang. Une tâche plutôt difficile lorsque l'on saigne encore. Je rince le gant avant de l'emmener avec moi dans la chambre. Je m'étends en travers du lit et presse le tissu sur mon nez. Je réfléchis déjà à ce que je vais raconter. Je ne peux certainement pas laisser entendre que j'ai trébuché sur un tapis dans ma salle de bain. Ce genre de choses n'arrive pas aux personnes qui ont donné leur nom à des vaisseaux spatiaux. Je veux dire, j'ai une réputation _universelle_ à tenir, après tout.

      Mais... et si ça ne s'était pas passé dans  _ma_  salle de bain ? Peut-être que j'étais dans  _sa_  salle de bain et que ça m'est arrivé pendant une séance torride sous la douche ? Okay. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver qui « elle » est. Je ris à cette pensée. Une réaction que regrette lorsque mon visage tuméfié semble s'ouvrir en deux. « Aïe ! »

      Je soulève le gant et observe le sang frais qui le macule avant de le reposer sur mon visage. Je suis prêt à attendre que les poules aient des dents. Je resterai allongé là jusqu'à ce que je me vide de mon sang ou que je guérisse parce qu'il est hors de question que quiconque me voit avec cette tête. J'ai fait face à beaucoup de merdes dans ma vie, mais celle-ci atteint des sommets. Je veux dire, franchement, est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? Est-ce que je mérite vraiment ça après tout ce que j'ai fait pour ce pays ? Cette planète ?

      Okay. Hors de  _question_ que j'aille bosser aujourd'hui. Au diable le voyage sur la planète Truc. Les locaux devront prendre leur pied avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais remettre ma pauvre carcasse rachitique au lit, enfouir ma tête trop grisonnante sous la couette et je n'en sortirai pas tant qu'un certain Jaffa continuera à m'appeler « Humain ».

      Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, je gare mon pick-up sur ma place habituelle. Enfin, il y a au moins une chose qui s'est bien passée aujourd'hui : mon pick-up a bien voulu démarrer et personne ne m'est rentré dedans sur le chemin du travail. J'enlève les clés du contact avant qu'un « splach » humide et gras me fasse lever le regard. Une virgule de 5 cm de large de fiente d'oiseau glisse sur mon pare-brise, s'écoulant sur le capot de ma camionnette jusque-là immaculée. Okay. Je suis peut-être un peu long à la détente mais ça doit être un mauvais signe.

      Je laisse échapper un long soupir à travers mes lèvres défoncées avant de m'extirper du pick-up et d'en claquer la portière. Alors que je marche dans le parking, je m'attends au pire. Je me demande ce que ça va être cette fois. Une chute de météorite inattendue ? Je sais déjà ce que les gens diront : « Pauvre bougre, il n'a rien vu venir. » Eh bien, ce sera eux qui se feront avoir. Je leur ferai savoir que je l'avais vu venir à des kilomètres. Mais aucun moyen d'esquiver quoi que ce soit quand un truc aussi gros que le cosmos en a après vous.

      Je pénètre dans la montagne et signe au poste sécurité. J'ai presque de la peine pour quiconque obligé de se tenir à côté de moi. Peut-être que la pancarte d'avertissement que je voulais placer en bas de la rampe d'embarquement devrait plutôt être tatouée sur mon front. Teal'c peut garder son symbole reptilien, je prendrai un simple « DANGER : présente des risques pour la santé. »

      J'observe le visage du garde qui ne se doute de rien et qui vérifie mon identité. Il a l'air assez jeune pour être encore au lycée. Mais je lui tire mon chapeau : quand il me regarde, vous ne vous douteriez jamais que mon œil gauche est en train de changer de couleur et de gonfler, tout comme ma lèvre éclatée et mon nez douloureux. Il me laisse passer avec un salut vif et un « bonne journée, monsieur. » Je grogne, lui fais un vague signe de la main pour qu'il baisse le bras et entame ma descente vers le 11e niveau, où je dois tout recommencer.

      Arrivé dans mon bureau, je passe trois-quarts d'heure à trier mon courrier avant de me rendre dans le bureau de Hammond. Il a demandé à me voir avant le briefing pour discuter d'un problème de budget. Il semblerait qu'un grand ponte de Washington ait décidé que les équipes de terrain réquisitionnaient trop de trousses de secours. Tout ça venant du même bureau qui estime que tous les sacs à dos devraient contenir une dizaine de préservatifs et un livret intitulé « Représenter son pays avec fierté : méthodes utiles pour désamorcer les différences culturelles. »

      Franchement, qu'est-ce que ces gars pensent qu'on fait une fois la porte passée ? Non, vraiment, j'aimerais savoir. Si un jour je les rencontre, je compte bien le découvrir. Je me ferai également un plaisir de leur dire que malgré le papier brillant, les livrets font un excellent allume-feu et que les préservatifs sont très divertissants, non seulement pour moi mais également pour les nombreux jeunes aliens qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de ballons et qui ont encore moins eu l'opportunité de jouer avec.

      « Colonel O'Neill ? » Le ton incrédule du Général pousse son assistant, assis derrière le bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce, à lever la tête.

      « Bonjour, mon Général. »

      Le Général me fait signe d'entrer dans son bureau et ferme la porte derrière nous. Nous nous asseyons tous les deux et il fixe mon visage tout en secouant la tête. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

      Je touche ma lèvre et mon nez avec précaution. Pour être totalement honnête, c'est douloureux. Mon crâne résonne encore lui aussi. Je réussis à sourire même si c'est un peu tendu avec ma lèvre enflée. « Je me suis coupé en me rasant. »

      Hammond laisse échapper un petit rire et secoue à nouveau la tête. « Bien sûr Jack. Si vous le dites. »

      « Oui, monsieur. »

      Eh bien, c'était facile. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Quand on émerge de son bureau, on n'a pas vraiment progressé mais le Général rit quand je lui explique comment SG-1 a fait des chiens en gonflant des préservatifs pour les donner aux enfants aliens. Et puisque Hammond souffre beaucoup trop du stress, je considère cette réunion comme un franc succès.

      Mon équipe nous attend autour de la table de briefing. Carter commence à se lever à notre approche et le Général lui fait signe de rester assise.

      « Bon sang, Jack ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

      Je m'assois à ma place habituelle à côté d'Hammond. « Ça ? » J'indique de la main ce qui doit à présent être un visage très coloré. « Bouteille de bière explosive. » Le Général étouffe un rire.

      « Une quoi, monsieur ? »

      Je regarde Carter et essaye de sourire au travers de mes blessures. « Ne faites pas comme si cela ne vous était jamais arrivé, Major. »

      Elle a l'air légèrement perdue. Daniel aussi. Teal'c a l'air... amusé ?

      « Non, monsieur. »

      Je laisse échapper un rire étranglé, ce qui s'avère douloureux, et jette un regard à Hammond. « Bien sûr. » Je secoue la tête d'une incrédulité feinte et ses yeux bleus pétillent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de rapidement détourner le regard.

      « Okay. Mettons-nous au travail. Major Carter..., » et sans même que je m'en aperçoive, le Général a détourné la conversation de mon visage et la centrée sur la planète codée BR549, ou un truc du genre.

      Enfin, Carter et Daniel se taisent, et je force mon corps raide et douloureux à se redresser. Au moins, je sais maintenant quelle est la destination et le pourquoi de notre mission : récupérer un UAV sur une planète inhabitée similaire à Abydos, Carter nous l'assure. Super. On va pouvoir sortir le camouflage désert. Alors que le Général retourne vers son bureau, nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie pour un examen « pré-embarquement » de routine.

      « Monsieur, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé déjà ?»

      J'entre dans l'ascenseur, m'appuie contre la paroi du fond et les observe attentivement. « Le chat de mon voisin m'a frappé. »

      Carter essaie de cacher son sourire et Daniel se contente de froncer les sourcils et de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

      « Jack, ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure. »

      « J'étais désorienté. »

      « À quel moment ? »

      Je lance un regard noir à mon second mais la voix grave de Teal'c détourne mon attention. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible qu'un chat vous frappe et cause de tels dommages, O'Neill. »

      Je détourne mon regard noir vers lui. « Oh, vraiment ? Alors, mon grand, » la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrent. Je m'approche au plus près de Teal'c et le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Comment expliquez-vous cela ? » Je montre mon visage de mon doigt.

      Teal'c fronce les sourcils. Visiblement, il ne sait pas quoi dire. « Je ne peux pas. »

      Bienvenue les enfants dans le cours pour débutants sur les tactiques de diversion.

      « Eh bien, » et je sors de l'ascenseur pour les mener vers l'infirmerie et, que Dieu me garde, vers le Docteur Fraiser.

      Quand on parle du petit diable... Elle est dos à nous et est en train d'aligner des instruments de torture sur un plateau en métal. « Alors, est-ce que tout le monde est prêt pour... » elle s'est retournée et fronce les sourcils à la vue du graffiti facial que je me suis infligé. En fait, j'imagine que j'ai l'apparence d'un Picasso. Vous savez, le nez d'un côté, les yeux désalignés, l'un plus grand que l'autre, des lèvres disproportionnées.

      Sans attendre qu'elle me le demande, je saute sur la table d'examen et lui adresse un sourire en coin. « Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? » Je tourne la tête d'un côté et de l'autre pour qu'elle puisse bien voir et elle semble sortir de sa torpeur.

      « Dois-je demander ce qu'il s'est passé, Colonel ? »

      Carter et Daniel répondent « oui » en même temps et Fraiser leur lance un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

      « Okay. » Elle saisit mon menton de sa petite main et étudie les dégâts de plus près. « Je donne ma langue au chat. Que s'est-il passé ? »

      « Devinez. »

      Elle fait un pas en arrière et m'observe tout en souriant de son air espiègle. Celui qui, souvent, me donne envie de lui pincer les joues ou de la gifler. « Vous avez trébuché sur le tapis de bain. »

      Putain de... Je reste calme et jette un regard vers mes équipiers tout en soulevant mon sourcil intact. « Vous _chauffez_ Doc. »

      « À quel point ? » Daniel salive presque de curiosité et Carter n'a pas l'air mieux. Teal'c a l'air... amusé ?

      Je souris légèrement et regarde Fraiser. « La douche. »

      « Vous êtes tombé dans la douche. » Techniquement, cela devrait être une question mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et son ton indique qu'elle n'est pas certaine de me croire, bien que j'ignore pourquoi. Elle regarde mes cheveux et je me demande soudainement si elle peut voir que je ne les ai pas lavés depuis hier matin.

      Il est temps d'appliquer le niveau supérieur de ma tactique de diversion.

      « C'est ma faute. Elle a dit que je ne pouvais pas..., » je baisse les yeux sur mes mains avant de jeter un regard vers mon équipe et de revenir sur Fraiser. Décernez-moi une statuette nommée Oscar, j'arrive même à rougir légèrement, bien que ce soit pour une raison différente que ce qu'ils imaginent. Je me sens un peu mal de leur mentir. Un peu, mais pas trop. « Disons que mon futur de gymnaste est tombé à l'eau. » je marmonne pathétiquement.

      Daniel pouffe de rire. Je lui jette un regard noir et découvre que les yeux bleus de Carter se sont grands comme des soucoupes et qu'elle cache sa bouche derrière une main étonnamment délicate. Le sourcil gauche de Teal'c touche presque ce qui devrait être, je suppose, la naissance de ses cheveux. Je regarde à nouveau Fraiser qui est soudainement très intéressée par le stéthoscope suspendu à son cou. Intérieurement, mon « mini-moi » lève ses petits bras vers le ciel et crie « ouiiiii ! ». O'Neill marque le but décisif.

      Trois heures et demie plus tard, je ne me sens pas si victorieux, malgré le fait que je me sois sorti de l'examen approfondi de Fraiser avec une aisance surprenante. Il semblerait que ma petite aventure n'ait rien fait de plus que de tuméfier mon visage et ma dignité. Cependant, après deux heures passées à se balader sur Planète Fournaise, je commence à regretter de ne pas m'être brisé une troisième fois le nez. Si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas de sable dans mes rangers et dans... d'autres endroits. Carter avait presque raison : Cet endroit _est_ très similaire à Abydos. En plus chaud. Beaucoup plus chaud. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaud. Et plus aride.

      J'enlève ma casquette et passe une main dans mes cheveux pleins de sueur avant de remettre mon couvre-chef, grimaçant alors que je heurte les lunettes reposant sur l'arête de mon nez endolori. « Major... »

      « Ce n'est plus très loin à présent, monsieur. »

      Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu anticiper ma question. Je l'ai posée, quoi, une dizaine de fois à peine depuis notre arrivée. Mais putain, on dirait qu'il fait de plus en plus chaud et peu importe la distance que nous parcourons, on est toujours à mi-chemin. Tout ça pour un UAV pourri ? Peut-être qu'on devrait attacher des tendeurs à ces machins. Ou un grand élastique qui les ferait revenir vers la porte lorsqu'ils s'écrasent. Je fais part de mes réflexions à mon équipe et ils me regardent comme si j'étais stupide. Ou, peut-être bien, brillant.

      « Eh bien, Dieu merci, nous avons nos préservatifs et nos livrets, » dis-je alors que j'observe les kilomètres et kilomètres de sable (et rien d'autre), autour de nous.

      « Comment va votre visage, Jack ? »

      Sa question me fait remarquer le martèlement qui résonne dans mon crâne et j'oublie ce que j'allais dire. Ce qui, si je ne m'abuse, était certainement l'intention de Daniel. Je lance un regard noir au petit enfoiré mais il refuse de me regarder. Au lieu de cela, ils se contentent tous trois de descendre le long de la dune suivante d'une série interminable de dunes.

      Je gobe trois antalgiques puis leur emboîte le pas. Au cinquième pas, je pose mon pied en plein dedans. En plein dans la fameuse mare d'excréments. Comment elle a pu quitter ma jolie petite salle de bain, traverser la porte des étoiles et le désert pour arriver ici avant moi, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais elle l'a fait. Mon pied s'enfonce jusqu'à la cheville dans le sable, me faisant soudainement perdre l'équilibre pour me projeter vers l'avant.

      Excepté le fait que je me trouve au milieu d'un putain de piège de sable, je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je crie un « Attention devant ! » d'avertissement. Vu que je suis en train de dévaler la dune sac à dos par-dessus tête, par-dessus cul en direction de mes trois coéquipiers il est évident que je me prends pour une boule de bowling et que je suis en route pour mon premier strike. Mais, aussi inadéquat soit-il, mon cri d'avertissement est suffisant pour les pousser à regarder par-dessus leur épaule et à se jeter hors de ma trajectoire.

      Alors que je poursuis ma descente, j'entends Carter hurler « Colonel ! », mais l'unique autre bruit qui retentit est le grognement arraché de ma gorge à chaque fois que mon sac à dos heurte le sable. Juste quand je pense que je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Je m'arrête. Violemment. Mon pied droit heurte quelque chose de solide, entraînant une vague de pure agonie remontant de ma rotule vers mon aine. Tout cela est immédiatement suivi par mon nez déjà douloureux s'écrasant contre ce même genou.

      Je retombe sur le sable, incapable de gémir, mes poumons tellement vidés de leur air qu'ils sont techniquement collabés. Allongé sur mon sac à dos, les genoux repliés, je ressemble probablement à une tortue prenant le soleil mais ma bouche s'agite comme celle d'un putain de poisson alors que j'essaye en vain de respirer. Soudainement, je suis entouré par mes comparses inquiets, qui réussissent à envoyer une volée de sable dans ma bouche grand ouverte. Je crache et tousse, tentant de recracher ma bouchée de désert et je réussis finalement à inspirer la bouffée d'air dont j'ai désespérément besoin. J'inspire profondément, bruyamment, avant de recracher l'équivalent de quelques cuillères de sable. Tout cela est suivi immédiatement par une vague de nausée si intense que j'ai l'impression que l'enchilada surprise au chili de la semaine dernière cherche à remonter.

      En parlant de surprise, « Je l'ai trouvé, » je réussis à parler, ma voix aussi éraillée que si je fumais deux paquets par jour.

      « Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quoi, monsieur ? »

      Alors que j'essaie toujours de retrouver mon souffle, le sang provenant de mon nez gouttant de mon menton, mon genou faisant se ratatiner tout ce qui se trouve entre ma taille et mes cuisses, je pointe mon seul pied encore fonctionnel vers l'objet ayant stoppé ma folle chute dans le désert. L'UAV. Recouvert d'une fine couche de sable.

      « Oh ! Oui, vous l'avez trouvé ! »

      Je lance un regard noir à Carter qui semble être réellement ravie de ma découverte. Au moins, elle a le bon sens d'effacer son sourire heureux et suffisant de son visage. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et pose son sac à dos, espérons pour y chercher la trousse de secours.

      Qui aurait cru qu'une marche de deux heures puisse se transformer en trek de cinq heures ? Mais c'est-ce qui s'est passé. Marcher dans le sable est difficile. C'est épuisant, il fait chaud, c'est... enfin, c'est dur. Essayez de le faire quand, à chaque pas, une pointe de douleur remonte de votre cuisse à votre entrejambe pour finir dans vos tripes. Ajoutez à cela une douleur lancinante dans tout le visage, une migraine battant la mesure dans votre boîte crânienne et une toux sèche. Résultat : Colonel O'Neill en mode furax. Je ne m'excuserai pas.

      Lorsqu'on arrive à la porte, aucun d'entre nous ne parle. Moi parce que j'ai trop mal et que je n'en ai aucune envie. Eux parce qu'ils sont, à juste titre, réticents à attirer l'attention. Chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux a tenté de m'adresser la parole au cours de l'heure passée, je leur ai fait perdre un bon morceau de leur estime de soi. Je n'en suis pas fier mais je suis comme un chien à qui on aurait filé un os : impossible pour moi de m'arrêter de ronger.

      Lorsqu'on pose le pied sur la rampe de la salle d'embarquement, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il s'agit de la même journée merdique ayant débuté avec moi embrassant le sol de ma salle de bain. Merde, Hammond et Fraiser sont toujours en service ! Ne devraient-ils pas être rentrés chez eux ? Être au lit ? Dormir à poings fermés ? Ne devrais-je pas moi-même être couché ? Je jette un œil à ma montre. Pas tout à fait 17h00. Ce n'est même pas l'heure du dîner.

      « Colonel, est-ce que ça va ? »

      Je regarde le général. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille réellement savoir. Et je pense qu'il sait que je sais qu'il ne veut pas réellement savoir. « Oh, impeccable. Mission accomplie. Tous les UAV, préservatifs et livrets sont présents à l'appel. Monsieur. » Je termine par une toux rauque.

      Je suis conscient que Doc se dirige vers moi et je vois Carter secouer la tête pour la maintenir à l'écart. Bonne idée, Major. Peut-être que le tatouage « danger » serait de trop après tout. Il semblerait que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est les regarder pour qu'ils s'enfuient, à l'exception du Général. Il gonfle le torse et me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de nous ordonner à moi et mon équipe de nous présenter à l'infirmerie. Lâche.

      Fraiser s'occupe de mon équipe en premier et me laisse assis sur un lit, derrière un rideau et affublé d'une blouse en papier ouverte dans le dos. Aussi en boule que je sois, je peux encore reconnaître et apprécier malgré moi un plan de bataille lorsqu'il m'est présenté. Faites donc asseoir le méchant Colonel dans un coin le temps qu'il se calme, puis approchez-le avec prudence.

      Comme par magie, le rideau s'ouvre et le Doc entre.  D'habitude, elle est accompagnée d'une infirmière mais, aujourd'hui, elle est seule. Elle s'approche de moi, un sourire aux lèvres et tenant un porte-bloc devant elle comme un bouclier. Mais là encore, connaissant Fraiser, elle est plus susceptible de m'assommer avec que de se cacher derrière.

      « Colonel. » Fraiser indique le lit de la tête. « Vous voulez bien vous allonger, Colonel ? Ça sera plus facile pour vous examiner. »

      Je soupire et m'allonge, ce qui déclenche une petite quinte de toux. Elle m'observe et attends que j'aie fini.

      « Ça va ? Vous voulez de l'eau ? »

      Je secoue ma tête douloureuse. « Non. Ça va. »

      « Okay. Bon, je dois examiner votre jambe, monsieur. » Elle pose son porte-bloc. Je sens des doigts chauds sur mon genou enflé et tente de ne pas grimacer. « Je vais essayer de faire doucement. Dites-moi si je vous fais mal. »

      Je ris doucement et ferme les yeux. C'est ridicule. Elle pense vraiment que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? C'est une technique vieille comme le monde. Laissons-lui le choix, une option. Ne lui disons pas quoi faire, présentons-le-lui sous forme de demande. Elle n'est pas la seule à utiliser cette méthode. Toutefois, et à contrecœur, je dois l'admettre : cela marche souvent, pour ne pas dire toujours. Je grogne lorsqu'elle appuie un peu trop fort et elle retire sa main immédiatement.

      « Pardon, colonel. » J'ouvre les yeux pour la trouver près de mon épaule. « Pourriez-vous vous tourner dans ce sens ? Je dois regarder les blessures sur votre visage. »

      Je me tourne sur le côté pour lui faire face et serre les poings alors qu'elle touche mon nez.

      « Il n'est pas cassé » dis-je d'une voix nasillarde.

      « Hmm. » Elle se penche sur moi, étudiant mon œil gauche enflé et ma lèvre coupée. « Je crois que vous avez raison. Mais on devrait faire une radio, juste pour être sûrs. »

      « Crotte. » J'aurai de la chance si je sors d'ici avant 23 h.

      « Cela ne sera pas long. Il faut faire une radio de votre genou dans tous les cas. Et maintenant, » elle sort son stéthoscope et le pose sur ma poitrine. « Respirez profondément. » J'inspire, et tousse.

      « J'ai juste respiré un peu de sable, c'est tout. »

      Elle tapote mon épaule. « On va faire en sorte de vous laisser partir aussi vite que possible. »

      Pour une fois, elle ne ment pas. Il n'est pas tout à fait 22 h lorsque je finis de m'habiller et que je me lève pour partir. Ma jambe droite est dans une attelle mais, à part ça, je suis plutôt en bon état. Enfin, quand on prend en compte que je ne peux pas voir mon propre visage et que le Doc m'a administré des médicaments pendant que je regardais ailleurs. J'attrape les béquilles et boite jusqu'à la porte où je suis rejoint par Daniel.

      « Hey, Jack. Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

      « Mieux que quoi ? »

      « Hum, enfin, je suis votre chauffeur. » Il sourit.

      Je le fixe du regard pendant quelques instants. J'avais oublié que je ne pourrais pas conduire avec l'attelle. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je ne devrais probablement pas non plus conduire sous l'influence des narcotiques du Doc.

      « Ou, peut-être que vous voulez rester ici ce soir ? »

      Super, Daniel s'y met maintenant. Il me laisse le choix. « Non. Vous me ramenez. »

      « Okay. » Il sourit encore une fois, aimablement, et on se dirige vers mon pick-up.

      Je me hisse dans l'habitacle, à la fois soulagé et un peu en colère que Daniel ne m'offre pas son aide. Alors qu'il met le contact et sort du parking, je remarque que la fiente d'oiseau a depuis longtemps séché sur le pare-brise et le capot. Ça va être l'enfer à nettoyer à présent. Je me laisse aller dans le coin du siège et regarde Daniel. L'éclairage du tableau de bord illumine son visage d'un joli halo vert. Tout en l'observant, je sens mes yeux commencer à se fermer.

      « Longue journée, hein, Jack? »

      Je cligne des yeux pour en éliminer le sommeil. « Ouais. » Je tourne la tête, regarde le ciel d'encre à travers la fenêtre et vois mon reflet sur la vitre. Mon visage est entouré par les étoiles. Mais j'ai l'air vieux, aussi fatigué que je me sens. Je presse mon front sur la vitre froide. « Pas un seul point positif dans cette journée. »

      On continue sur quelques kilomètres en silence et je sens que je m'endors à nouveau.

      « Vous savez quel jour nous sommes n'est-ce pas ? »

      Je le regarde et soudainement, je sais. Oh, bon sang. Je reporte mon regard sur la fenêtre, totalement éveillé à présent. Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Ai-je jamais oublié ce jour particulier ? Disons que ça explique la mare d'excréments.

      « Jack ? »

      Je sais ce qu'il cherche. « Oui, Daniel, je sais. »

      « Les choses changent. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

      « Je dis beaucoup de choses. »

      « Je sais que vous avez horreur des clichés mais vous avez parcouru _beaucoup_ de chemin, Jack. Nous avons tous changé. »

      « Avons-nous réellement ? » Je me redresse et le regarde. Je veux vraiment savoir.

      Il semble soudainement en colère, agité. « Comment... comment pouvez-vous demander ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons fait ? Tout ce qui s'est passé ? » Il agrippe le volant si fermement que ses doigts blanchissent. « Mon dieu. » Il me regarde, mais je ne peux pas distinguer ses yeux à cause du reflet des lumières du tableau de bord dans ses lunettes. Il secoue la tête et se tourne à nouveau vers la route. « Vous me tuez. Vous en êtes conscient ? »

      « J'ai souvent cet effet sur les gens. »

      « Arrêtez ! »

      Daniel enfonce brutalement la pédale de frein et dirige le pick-up sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence de la route à deux voies. Je m'agrippe à l'accoudoir et me raidis, je sens les pneus glisser sur le gravier avant que la camionnette ne s'immobilise dans un tremblement. Il coupe le moteur et on reste assis là, dans le noir, sur le bas-côté d'une route de montagne, le claquement du moteur qui refroidit comme seul bruit entre nous.

      « Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire. Comment vous faire réaliser à quel point nous avons changé les choses ? À quel _vous_ les avez changées ? »

      « Nous sommes toujours dans la même bataille. Rien n'a changé Daniel. Rien. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte ? On remporte quelques batailles par-ci par-là, _juste quelques-unes_ , mais la véritable guerre n'a pas encore commencé. »

      « On se fait des alliés, Jack. On forme des allia... »

      « Dans quel but ? Dites-moi. Quels ont été les avantages pour nous ? Les Tollan, les Tok'ra. Ouvrez les yeux Daniel, ils font appel à nous quand ils ont besoin de notre aide. Mais quand on demande la moindre chose en retour, quelle est leur réponse ? "Peut-être lorsque vous serez plus matures." Même Thor. Et j'apprécie Thor, vraiment, mais il est aussi coupable que les autres. Nous sommes du bétail pour eux. Ils nous utilisent comme les Goa'uld les utilisent. »

      La mâchoire de Daniel se décroche, puis il laisse échapper un léger grognement. « Je... vous pensez vraiment ça ? »

      « Parfois. Aujourd'hui, je le pense. » J'ai envie de me frotter le visage mais cela serait trop douloureux. Je le fais quand même, dans l'espoir que la douleur éclaircisse mes esprits. « Je suis fatigué Daniel. Je veux juste aller me coucher. Oublier cette journée. »

      Je veux oublier cette journée mais, plus particulièrement, je veux oublier ce qu'elle représente, ce qu'elle commémore. Cela devrait être l'anniversaire de ma mort. Le jour où j'ai traversé le vortex pour la première fois, accompagné d'une tête nucléaire sur laquelle étaient inscrits les noms de tous les êtres vivant sur Abydos, y compris moi. Moi, Skaara, Sha're et les milliers d'autres habitants. J'étais prêt à tous nous sacrifier sous prétexte de suivre des ordres, une pauvre excuse pour mettre fin aux souffrances de Sara. Et aux miennes. De mourir avec une fraction de mon honneur encore intacte. La seule chose que je pouvais laisser à la mère de mon fils décédé. Je pensais que c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour elle.

      « Vous vous trompez, Jack. Quelque chose a changé. _Vous_ avez changé »

      Je le fixe du regard. Je ne suis pas en colère, simplement fatigué. « On peut y aller, s'il vous plaît ? »

      Il retourne mon regard, puis secoue la tête et entreprend de démarrer le pick-up. Eh bien, devinez quoi les amis. J'avais été en chute libre toute la journée, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la clé, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà touché le fond. Le moteur renâcla, mais sans démarrer.

      « Putain de merde, » je marmonne. C'est incroyable.

      Daniel essaie à nouveau. Rien.

      « Je suis certain d'avoir de l'essence. Je viens de faire le plein. » Je regarde par la vitre mais je ne peux plus voir les étoiles, elles sont cachées par les arbres nous surplombant le long de la portion de route déserte. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche et lui lance mon téléphone. « Tenez. Appelez la base. Demandez-leur d'envoyer une voiture. » J'ouvre la portière et titube dans le froid et l'obscurité.

      « Où allez-vous ? »

      Appuyé contre la camionnette, je fouille sous le siège à la recherche de la lampe torche qui a fortement intérêt à se trouver là. « Je vais juste jeter un œil. Ouvrez le capot. »

      « Oh. » On dirait un enfant apeuré.

      Quoi, il pense que Colonel Boiteux va s'enfuir et le laisser ici ? Je trouve la lampe torche et l'allume, l'aveuglant brièvement, avant de claquer la portière et de boiter jusqu'à l'avant du pick-up. Peut-être est-ce un signe de ma fatigue ou de la quantité de médicaments dont Fraiser m'a gavé, mais je dois déployer toutes mes forces pour ouvrir le capot et me hisser sur le pare-chocs avant.

      Je vérifie les connexions de la batterie. Le radiateur. Merde, je vérifie même la jauge d'huile. Je remue quelques câbles, tripote le carburateur et le couvercle du distributeur. Je ne trouve rien, mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quoi que ce soit. C'est triste, mes connaissances techniques se limitent aux choses qui tuent, comme des P90 et des Beretta. Je pourrais certainement démonter ce moteur et construire suffisamment d'armes pour équiper un petit escadron, mais je suis incapable de le faire fonctionner.

      Autant abandonner, je suis en train d'essayer de faire l'impossible. Je descends du pare-chocs et m'appuie sur l'avant du pick-up, ma tête reposant sur mes bras.

      « Alors ? »

      Je reste immobile, sans le regarder. « Vous serez ravi de savoir que nous avons plein de liquide lave-glace. »

      Il ne rit pas. Ce n'est pas drôle.

      « Euh... »

      Okay. Je n'aime _vraiment pas_ ça. Je lève la tête et le regarde. « Quoi ? » Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je ne veux pas savoir ?

      Daniel brandit le téléphone, un sourire crispé étire ses lèvres. « Pas de signal. »

      Je ne lui réponds pas. Je reste simplement figé un moment, puis renverse la tête pour observer le ciel. Je le parcours de mes yeux fatigués et gonflés.

      « Jack ? »

      « Donnez-moi une minute. »

      Il m'écoute. Mon cou commence à me faire mal et je pense que la potion magique du Doc a majoritairement quitté mon système.

      « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

      Enfin, je tourne mon regard vers lui. « D'après vous ? »

      Il hausse les épaules et lève lui-même brièvement ses yeux au ciel. « Je... je ne sais pas. »

      « J'attends le pire, Daniel. L'énorme louche de « pire » qui s'apprête à se déverser sur ma tête. »

      Il retient un éclat de rire.

      « Ou une météorite portant mon nom. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'attend. »

      Il éclate réellement de rire cette fois. Je le regarde et je suis vraiment content qu'il puisse trouver de quoi rire dans cette situation. Au moins une bonne chose qui restera de ma journée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je ne ris pas avec lui, il s'arrête. Il a l'air inquiet.

      Je commence à dire quelque chose puis je m'arrête. Je me tourne et abaisse ma carcasse douloureuse jusqu'à m'asseoir sur le pare-chocs, ma jambe blessée étendue devant moi. Daniel s'assied à mes côtés. Je réalise soudain que l'air nocturne est empli par le chant des grillons.

      « Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être en train d'essayer d'attraper un éléphant au lasso. » Pour une fois, Daniel ne dit rien. « Je me demande juste si ce que nous faisons fait la différence. » Sur le fond sonore des grillons, une chouette hulule. Elles sont nombreuses ici, dans les montagnes. Normales.

      « Si je l'avais fait, seule une poignée de personnes l'aurait su. Pas les hommes sous mon commandement, ni même vous. » Mes doigts jouent avec la lampe torche, créant un faible rond de lumière dansant sur la cime des arbres qui nous entourent. « Et je l'aurais fait, Daniel. Je le voulais. Je... j'aurais tué Skaara. »

      « Sha’re, » murmure-t-il.

      « Oui. Je l'aurais tuée aussi. »

      On reste assis là pendant ce qui semble être un long moment. Ma peau picote sous l'effet du froid et je peux sentir mes muscles maltraités se crisper. Enfin, Daniel se lève.

      « Seriez-vous capable de le faire aujourd'hui ? »

      J'ai honte d'avouer devoir y réfléchir une seconde. « Non. » Ce que je ne lui dis pas c'est que je pourrais le faire si les circonstances le demandaient.

      Il touche mon épaule brièvement, puis retourne du côté conducteur de la camionnette.

      « Euh, Jack ? »

      Je lève le regard au son de sa voix et je suis pendant un moment désorienté par un entremêlement de lumières bleues et rouges éclairant le haut des arbres. Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris à ce que ma première pensée soit que les aliens nous aient surpris sournoisement alors que nous regardions ailleurs. Reste à savoir de  _quels_ aliens il s'agit. Je saute sur mes pieds en titubant, mes mains cherchant automatiquement une arme qui n'est pas là, avant de réaliser que je regarde les gyrophares d'une voiture de patrouille.

      « Il y a un problème ? »

      Je m'appuie sur la camionnette et boite pour venir me placer derrière Daniel. Je me retrouve aveuglé par le faisceau d'une lampe torche puissante. Je lève une main pour me protéger les yeux. Le faisceau est abaissé, à l'écart de mon visage, et je regarde en plissant les yeux le policier qui s'est garé derrière nous. Il s'approche. Il fait concurrence à Teal'c en termes de taille, mais c'est tout ce que je peux voir.

      « Que se passe-t-il, messieurs ? »

      « Mon pick-up est en panne. »

      Il regarde le véhicule, l'étudie. « Joli pick-up. »

      « Merci. »

      « Est-ce que je peux voir la carte grise, s'il vous plaît ? »

      Vous voyez, même lui utilise la méthode « formulation sous forme de demande ». « Daniel. Boîte à gants. »

      « Oh. Oui. »

      Alors que Daniel rampe dans la cabine et cherche les papiers, le policier nous observe attentivement. Je ne manque pas de remarquer que sa main ne tenant pas la lampe repose presque avec désinvolture sur son holster. Un holster qui, si je puis ajouter, semble ouvert. Okay, je ne peux pas dire que je lui en veux. Deux mecs assis sur le bord de la route, un joli pick-up qui,  _d'après eux,_ est en panne, un des deux mecs semblant s'être fait démolir le portrait. En plus de ça, s'il a l'occasion d'y regarder de plus près, il pourra trouver la preuve d'une consommation de médicaments dans mes pupilles. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ma montre à cette pensée. À peine plus de 23 h. Encore plein de temps pour toucher le fond.

      « Vous êtes pressé ? »

      Je lève les yeux à nouveau vers lui et je lui adresse mon premier sourire sincère de la journée. « En fait, oui. » Je suis pressé que cette putain de journée se termine.

      « Vous venez de la Montagne ? »

      Nous savons tous ce qu'il veut dire, même Daniel, qui est redescendu de la camionnette et tend la carte grise au policier.

      « Oui, c'est ça. » Daniel me sourit. « On est ravis que vous vous soyez arrêté. Pourriez-vous contacter notre base et leur demander d'envoyer quelqu'un ? »

      Le faisceau de la lampe s'arrête sur le visage de Daniel, l'aveuglant presque. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Permis de conduire ? »

      On les lui donne et on s'appuie contre le pick-up alors que le policier retourne à sa voiture. Mon genou me lance et malgré le froid, je le sens gonfler dans l'attelle. Doc va être furax.

      « C'est une bonne chose qu'il se soit arrêté. »

      « Ouais, » je dois le reconnaître.

      On attend. J'aimerais m'asseoir mais je sais que le policier veut garder un œil sur nous, alors je reste debout.

      « Pourquoi c'est si long ? »

      « Messieurs. » Le policier a ouvert la portière de la voiture et se contente de se tenir là. « Vous voulez bien monter dans la voiture ? » Encore une demande.

      On se regarde, se demandant ce qu'il se passe, avant de le rejoindre. Il ouvre la porte arrière pour Daniel et me fait signe de passer à l'avant. Le plafonnier est allumé et lorsque le policier s'assoit à côté de moi, je suis surpris. J'aurais pensé qu'il était plus âgé, qu'il aurait l'air plus agressif. Il me sourit.

      « J'ai parlé à votre commandant. Ils envoient quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher. » Il tend le bras et allume le chauffage, tourne la soufflerie vers moi.

      « Merci. » Daniel a l'air soulagé. Il devait penser qu'on était en état d'arrestation et s'était probablement demandé dans quoi je m'étais fourré durant mon temps libre.

      « Ouais. Merci beaucoup. »

      « Pas de problème. » Le policier nous rend nos permis et la carte grise. « Col. Jonathan O’Neill, hein ? »

      J'acquiesce une fois.

      « Pardonnez-moi de vous le dire mais vous n'avez pas bonne mine, monsieur. »

      « Jack passe une mauvaise journée. »

      Je fusille Daniel du regard.

      « Jack ? Jack O'Neill ? »

      Soudainement méfiant, je regarde son badge. M. Cooper. « Oui. »

      « Vous êtes un homme difficile à trouver. »

      Je regarde Daniel, dont le visage est soudainement pâle, puis ramène mon regard sur le jeune homme à mes côtés. « Ça dépend de qui me cherche. »

      « Oh, excusez-moi. » Il tend une main vers moi. « Matt Cooper. » Je lui serre la main avec hésitation. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. Enfin. »

      « Enfin ? » Je dois l'avouer, j'ai beau être légèrement sous l'influence de substances et ça a beau être la fin d'une très longue et dure journée, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui est ce mec ni de ce qu'il veut.

      « Cela fait plus de cinq ans que l'on essaie de vous retrouver à présent. »

      « On ? »

      « Mon frère et moi. Enfin, juste mon frère en réalité. Je n'ai fait que l'aider. Il ne va pas me croire. »

      Ouais, et bien je pense savoir ce que va ressentir son frère. « Donc, qui est votre frère et pourquoi me cherche-t-il ? »

      « Oh, » il sourit à nouveau et secoue la tête tout en riant doucement. « Jared. Jared Cooper. »

      Si le nom est supposé avoir une quelconque signification pour moi, j'ai bien de peur d'avoir à le décevoir. Je secoue la tête et hausse les épaules. « Désolé. »

      « Est-ce que vous avez fait du volontariat avec des adolescents dans un club à Denver, il y a à peu près sept ans ? Sur Colfax Avenue ? »

      « Entraîneur de hockey, » je marmonne. Je le suis toujours, dans un club différent, quand j'en ai le temps.

      « Oui. C'est celui-là. Vous avez travaillé avec mon petit frère. Je suis sûr que vous avez travaillé avec beaucoup de gosses mais je suis surpris que vous ne vous souveniez pas de Jared. C'était un connard de première. Bon sang, » les souvenirs lui font secouer la tête, « ce qu'il a fait subir à notre mère. Il a même volé une voiture. Il l'a plantée. Accro à la drogue. Il était vraiment paumé. Space... »

      « Space ? Vous avez dit Space ? »

      « Oui. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appelaient parce qu'il était toujours shooté la plupart du temps. »

      « Je me souviens de Space. » Bon sang, je n'avais pas pensé à ce gosse depuis des années. À l'époque, j'avais imaginé que Space finirait par mourir d'une overdose ou d'une affaire qui aurait mal tourné. Ça ou il finirait sa vie en prison.

      Matt sourit. « Il vous cherche depuis un sacré bout de temps. »

      « Ah bon ? Comment va-t-il ? »

      « Il va très bien. Regardez, » il plonge sa main dans sa poche arrière, en sort un portefeuille, fouille dedans. « Il s'est vraiment rangé. Il a repris l'école. Il est secouriste depuis un an et demi. »

      « C'est vrai ? » J'ai un sursaut de fierté. Matt me tend une petite photo sortie de son portefeuille. Je la regarde, je regarde ce visage qui ressemble à peine à mon souvenir d'un jeune adolescent paumé. Cet homme est beau, avec un grand sourire et un visage doux. Il y a une jeune femme, très jolie et délicate, assise à côté de lui. Devant eux se tiennent deux petits garçons aux cheveux noirs, ils ne peuvent pas avoir plus de six ans.

      « C'est sa famille. Ruth, sa femme, et leurs fils. »

      Les gosses sont mignons. L'aîné a un trou là où ses dents de devant devraient se trouver. Le plus jeune sourit d'un air timide, une main serrant fermement le pouce de son père, comme s'il tenait un doudou grandeur nature. En regardant cette photo, je me souviens de la sensation de la main de Charlie dans la mienne.

      « Jack et Michael. »

      « Pardon ? » Je lève les yeux vers lui, surpris.

      « L'aîné s'appelle Michael. Et le petit s'appelle Robert, mais pour une raison ou une autre, tout le monde l'appelle Jack. »

      Je me dois de cligner des yeux. Puis, à contrecœur, je lui rends la photo. « Donc, pourquoi me cherchait-il ? »

      « Pour vous remercier, » Matt griffonne quelque chose au dos de la photo. « Vous l'avez sorti d'une période difficile. Vous l'avez remis dans le droit chemin. Vous lui avez prouvé qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un. » Matt me regarde. « Vous n'en aviez aucune idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

      C'est exact. Je me rappelle à peine du gamin. Je pourrais compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de fois où on s'est parlé.

      Matt me tend la photo. « Tenez, prenez-la. Son adresse et son numéro de téléphone sont au dos. Peut-être que vous pourriez l'appeler un jour. Il adorerait avoir de vos nouvelles. »

      Je la prends, regarde cette jeune famille heureuse. « Ouais. Je le ferai. »

      « Super. »

      Des lumières éclairent l'arrière de nos têtes et se reflètent dans le rétroviseur.

      « Oh, notre voiture est là. »

      J'avais presque oublié que Daniel était là. Je mets la photo dans ma poche et serre la main de Matt alors que Daniel sort de la voiture et se dirige vers le pick-up.

      « C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » Il tient ma main pendant un instant. « Merci de m'avoir rendu mon frère. »

      La boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de parler. J'acquiesce de la tête et m'extirpe de la voiture. Daniel m'attend avec les béquilles. Il me les tend et m'observe attentivement. Je clopine vers la berline noire et ouvre la portière pour monter à bord.

      « Colonel O'Neill ! »

      Je regarde le jeune policier. « Jared raconte que lui avez dit qu'il pouvait faire la différence s'il essayait, s'il s'en donnait la peine. C'est ce qu'il fait, monsieur. Chaque jour. »

      Je veux lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par là. Est-ce que son frère fait la différence ou est-ce qu'il s'en donne la peine ? Puis je réalise que cela n'a pas d'importance.

      « « Prêt à rentrer à la maison, Jack ? »

      « Ouais. » Je regarde les feux arrière de la voiture de patrouille disparaître, puis je m'insère sur la banquette arrière. Alors que l'on démarre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ma montre. 23h53. J'y suis arrivé. Avec sept minutes de rab.

      Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je peux voir les étoiles à nouveau.

      « Daniel ? »

      « Hmm ? »

      Je sais qu'il me regarde mais je continue à observer mon visage dans la vitre. Il a l'air moins fatigué et est entouré par le scintillement du ciel nocturne. Je ne changerai peut-être jamais l'univers mais j'ai au moins fait la différence dans mon modeste coin.

      Je touche la photo à l'abri dans ma poche. « C'était une bonne journée. »

 

Fin.


End file.
